Ulterior Motives
by Hadronix
Summary: Wes, a highly skilled Pokemon trainer working under Team Snagem, seemingly abandons the group he has worked with for years. This decision is brought upon by his Espeon, who believes that tragedy will strike the organization, and the only way to save them is to leave and work from the outside.
1. Heading to the Wes(t)

**A/N:** First and foremost, welcome welcome. I'm glad you all are taking the time to have at least clicked on this. Second, this first chapter is akin to 'Another Way', as in this: This chapter is only out here to 'test the waters'. Until I finish off one of the 'Focusing' fics listed on my profile, I won't even actively considering typing more on this. However, if I happen to get a spark of creativity, then I'll get it onto my 'lil document and if there's enough, I'll post an update. Now then...

Woah, woah. Hold on. Hadronix typing a… Pokemon fic? Well, here's the thing: I frankly forgot about, what is probably considered, the 'black sheep' of the franchise: Pokemon Colosseum and Gale of Darkness. These two stuck out for me, but… back then, I was much younger and I didn't have an appreciation for plot as much as I do now. Back then, it was only about combat. Now? I'm here and I'm going to put my own spin on it.

How did I remember them? Well, there has been a certain user on Youtube that has done a Pokemon marathon, and these two underrated gems were part of it.

So, welcome to a complete overhaul of Pokemon Colosseum and its sequel. Wes, Team Snagem, Cipher, and even the Orre region itself are getting huge additions. Holes will be filled, arcs will be had, lore… oh, so much more lore will be added. Even Wes's Pokemon will be getting their own 'feel' to them.

Lastly... I see Pokemon as creatures, like animals. Beasts, even. If any of you have read my fics that include Beast-races and shapeshifters, then a similar concept will be applied to the Pokemon. Expect Pokemon to act more animalistic, doubly so for the 'Shadow' Pokemon. Topics like dominance, going into heat, and mating are all fair game here. Thankfully, I won't have to change appearances much, since the furries are, y'know, actually covered in fur.

* * *

The Orre region, when compared to all of the other regions, is barren and desolate. Deserts rule the majority of the land, with towns and cities being the small reprieves for long journeys. Wild Pokemon are almost as rare as the oases that pepper Orre. If any, all one will find are Ground type. Maybe a few Rock and the rare Flying. There are some Steel, but they lie deep underground. Grass types and Bug types fall victim to the intense heat. Only the pools in an Oasis is where a Water type can be found. Orre is lethal to Ice types, outright killing most within minutes. The only Poison types are the hybrids with Rock, Ground, Flying, and Steel. Ghost types and Dark types can be found roaming the night, making midnight travelling dangerous. Psychic, Fighting, and Normal types simply don't live here at all. Fire types thrive in the relentless heat from the sun. Dragon types are more abundant than Flying, but aren't that common. Lastly, Electric types have formed a symbiotic relationship with humans. Electricity is used to power cities, towns, and devices, so Electric types can provide a source, allowing the humans to build remote towns and cities. In return, the Electric types have a home, a person to care for them… to keep them alive.

Unfortunately, the natural hazards aren't the only threat here. It's hard to find a single town that doesn't house at least a small group of criminals. While there are a number of independent ones, there are three major groups: Team Snagem, the Cipher organization, and the Vigilantes. Team Snagem can be summed up with their name… they go around and snag Pokemon from trainers, then turn around and sell them for profit. The Cipher organization has a tight leash on the 'law', with a number of individuals having positions in councils or leaders of small towns. The Vigilantes can also be described with just their name, they are a group of 'heroes' who fight against the other two… however, due to their methods, they aren't truly 'heroic'. Some people adore them, some despise them.

But, when the police are too fearful of Cipher, who else can someone rely on to stop violence? The answer?

No one. If you don't live in one of the major cities, then you're completely on your own. Having a Pokemon is the only means of self-defense, but even that makes you a potential victim of Team Snagem or someone who gets pestered by the Vigilantes for another recruit. As such, actual weapons are at their highest in Orre. If a person doesn't have a Pokemon, then you can bet they have at least a knife on them.

Guns are unheard of here, however. You're better off making or buying a bow and some arrows.

Now, there is a story that needs to be told. An unsuspecting hero, both loved and hated, depending on who you ask. No, this man is not from the Vigilantes, nor is he one defecting from Cipher, and not even from the Police or a common civilian. This man is… or rather, was of Team Snagem. Their best Snagger, their best Pokemon battler turns his back on the people he's worked with for years.

His name is Wes.

* * *

Wes is, when compared to the rest of Team Snagem, young, as he is barely breaching adulthood. Despite that, however, he is also the most talented Pokemon trainer among the rest of the team. He is the all-around accomplished one.

Just like his team of 'Eeveelutions'. Umbreon, who is named Yang, and Espeon, who is named Yin, are his top two, they freely travel outside of their designated Pokeballs at all times. Well, that isn't completely true, as the Psychic and Dark evolutions of Eevee **don't** have their own Pokeballs… anymore. It was a process that took years, but he managed to instill a loyalty that few can match, if any.

The rest, however, remain in their spherical environments: Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Eevee. The Normal type of the bunch will probably remain at she is, he has no intention of having her evolve. Her… the majority of them are female, as Espeon is the only male. Wes has learned from experience that it's not a good idea to have two males in the same group as a female that are all of the same family. It's something not a lot of trainers deal with, since most aspire variety in their teams.

But for a man who holds only Eevee and the evolved forms? Having another male would aspire only but a constant struggle for dominance… Espeon isn't going to share.

Wes shakes his head and adjusts his deep-blue cloak, opting to tinker with his bike some more. Umbreon and Espeon are lying together, forming a Yin-Yang-ish shape, if Yin was colored pink instead of white. Jolteon, named Dian, also happens to be out and about right now, but only because Espeon can keep a close 'eye' on her. Not literal sight, mind you, but with his Psychic abilities.

Well that, and it's because the electricity at the Team Snagem base is… unreliable at the best of times.

Electricity can't just be brought out of the sky at will, so having an Electric type is vital for day to day use of devices. "Dian." He firmly states, causing the pointed fur Pokemon to halt, "Need a shock." He points towards the generator, which is starting to heave its last bit of life.

"Jolt!" She happily trots over to the generator, and soon after, a pulse of electricity flows into it. Afterwards she hops over to Wes and receives an affectionate pat on her head. She hums in response, letting out another small shock, but it's taken more as a 'buzz' for Wes. She then walks back over to Yin, being proud of her work. The Psychic lets out a small mewl… essentially unimpressed.

"Hmph." Wes huffs as he continues working on the engine, now that the light won't fade into darkness. Lack of proper motorized bike parts are becoming a problem. Team Snagem's main mechanical supplier has went dark about a week ago. He's not the first one to go missing, however. The Vigilantes have a horrible habit of 'dispensing justice' to 'evildoers'... in almost childlike visage. 'Heroes versus Villains', 'Right versus wrong'. A group joined by a delusional, fairy-tale style dream. Maybe in literally any other region…

But not the Orre region. Resources tend to be too few for a group of insane people to 'properly spread' goods without regard for how few each person will have if that plan goes through.

In fact, many people have left this region for others. Some can trace their family back several generations, but they realize how difficult it's becoming to get by comfortably. Basically, anyone who lives outside of the large cities will have it tough. Fresh running water, constant power, a complete contrast to the surrounding wasteland. The cities are for the rich and powerful.

Or those of the Cipher organization.

See, here's the thing. The Vigilantes have no problem setting their sights on the 'small' gangs or the occasional lone wolf. Sometimes they harass Team Snagem, but they won't lay a finger on anything related to Cipher… Team Snagem, the second most prominent gang, won't lay a finger on Cipher. Cipher is a necessary evil. Their technology allows the cities to exist, and at first glance, it seems they are for the people. It seems like they give and give, and never take.

Maybe if this was any other region.

Cipher controls the council that decides laws. Cipher controls those who enforce the law. Cipher controls what goes in and out of Orre. Cipher doesn't **take** anything… because they **own** it all. Or at least, that is what the average criminal, Team Snagem, and the Vigilantes agree on… the **only** thing that the Vigilantes and Team Snagem share. But, the average citizen? Cipher is in the right, and they only mean good will.

"Yo, Wes!" Yin glares at the sudden intrusion, but it does nothing to deter him.

Barely anything fazes Gonzap now.

"One of these days, Yin is going to toss you into the wall." Wes replies as he pulls his safety glasses up. "What do you need?" With his tools now aside, the top Trainer in Team Snagem turns around. Gonzap has also developed a terrible case of the 'resting scowl'. People can never tell at first glance if the man is actually pissed off or if he's happy and his mouth has yet risen to match it.

Except Wes, he's worked with Gonzap for far too long to not spot the differences. By all means, in terms of power, Wes **should** be the leader of Team Snagem, but… Wes is no leader. Gonzap, on the other hand, has the iron fist required to keep a bunch of otherwise unstable gang members in line. However, Gonzap wouldn't have obtained the leader position on his own. Wes is the… 'Poke-force' behind Gonzap's iron fist. Basically, if the matter relates to brute force or an intimidating presence, it goes to Gonzap. If the situation involves Pokemon, then Wes is the one they call on. "We got a lead on our mechanic. Is your bike ready?"

Wes strides over to the bike and hits the ignition, getting a satisfactory rumble as it comes to life. "That's a yes… Dian. Gotta go back in, girl." Dian shares one look at Yin, who just barely nods, completely uninterested in seemingly anything. But, that's how Yin is, as long as dominance is established, he's really one of the most relaxed and 'chill' Pokemon one can ever meet. On the other hand, if his rule is being challenged, well…

Just pray you aren't on the receiving end of his Psychic abilities.

"Jolteon!" She calls out as Wes returns her into her Poke-ball, in which most of the white bottom has been painted a bright yellow, with a small lightning strike right above the Poke-ball's button.

"Where to?" Wes asks as he puts Dian's ball next to the others in his coat, each one sporting its own custom paint job that represents the type she's associated to. Flareon, named Huo, sports orange flames licking from the middle up into the red. Vaporeon, named Shui, has a pool of blue at the very top, which turns into trails of water raining down the sides. Only Eevee, whose name is Zheng, has a standard Poke-ball. "If it's far, I'm going to need fuel."

Gonzap tosses a small bag of money, "Far to the East side, almost leaving Orre completely. Stick to the North, alongside the mountains, there's a cavern system. That's where the lead ends."

"Esp~." Yin lazily rises, as opposed to Yang bolting up the second Yin stands. Yang lets out a cat-like pur, Yin effectively ignores her. He then slowly walks over to Wes's bike and hops into the passenger's seat, Yang jumps in and curls up around Yin.

"Any good Pokemon sightings?" He reaches inside his coat; one, two, three… seven? "I got seven on me."

He shrugs, "No, but if you see one…" He trails off.

"Alright." Wes nods, before getting onto the driver's seat, much to Yin's approval. "Door." He calls out, to which Yin casually and **ever so slowly** causes the garage door to rise. He knows… he knows that Wes isn't in a hurry. Wes smirks as he lowers his safety goggles once more, "Time to get to work." He mutters as he revved the engine some more. "Yin? Yang?"

"Umbr…" Yang is the only one who responds, as Yin patiently sits in place.

With the door opened and the desert heat pouring in, Wes hits the accelerator and shoots out of the cave and without Yin's Psychic holding the garage door open, it slams closed… in fact, the garage door is 'broken', and only a strong Psychic Pokemon, like Wes's Yin, can force it open. That is, of course, if Yin can be bothered.

He can be relaxed to a fault, after all.

* * *

Nothing can truly be said when traveling the wastes. There's sand, a burning sun, intense winds, distant mountains, and the occasional town. Without proper transportation, a person is better off staying in the town they're in, as one needs a lot of water to just trek the roads. For people who have just arrived into Orre, they think that the perfect solution is to travel at night, where it becomes cold.

And if you have a means of repelling the Ghost and Dark types that litter the night, then by all means, go ahead. Because, for whatever reason, at night the Ghost types and Dark types are incredibly violent. Unprovoked attacks and most of them even go out of their way to take something down.

However, Repels are rather expensive, another 'gift' courtesy of Cipher. A way of keeping people where they are. Repels are also one of the top underground Black Market trade items, and something that the Vigilantes distribute on a daily basis. But, even then, for yet another strange reason, some of those aggressive night-time Pokemon outright fight through the effects. Going through the kill without much problem.

Yes, 'kill'. Orre has the highest body count in all of the regions.

As opposed to Repels, however, potions, tonics, and other healing items can be found by the bulk. "Esp...eon." Yin lazily calls out. Wes steers to the side, narrowly avoiding one of the many Sandshrews that travel the deserts. "..." He gives a blank stare at his owner, his tail slowly swishing from side to side, head tilted, then he licks his lips.

"We're stopping at the next spot, Yin." Wes assures him, knowing that that specific combination of actions means he is getting hungry. "Need fuel anyway." Fuel is one of the most precious resources out in Orre, simply to how often it's used for daily use. Machines and contraptions rely on it, as do the isolated generators. "Yang?"

"Umbr…?" She raises her head quickly, unlike Yin's lethargic movements. She looks at Yin, who nods, then returns her gaze to Wes, "!" A quick nod confirms hunger.

Wes shakes his head, "Thankfully the others have their own food sources in their Poke-balls." Which, if Yin so commanded it, would have any of his mates bring out their own food. Such is the authority of his status as alpha. Only Wes is above Yin… even if, at times, it seems like Yin doesn't want to do anything that Wes says. However, Yin ultimately obeys Wes. "Yin? Females."

Yin tilts his head, a small amount of his massive Psychic energy exiting him. "Esp…"

"Good." He sighs. Wes knows that he'd rather not have any of the females start going into heat. It'll happen regardless, but during bike travels are the worse. Yin gets… cranky, and a cranky Yin is a very bad thing. Yin will still listen, but he'll also tend to come out more aggressive, he puts less care into how much Psychic energy goes into his attacks. Opposing Pokemon have had bones crushed before because of this. Yin can be a terror if he so chose.

There's a reason why Yin's status as alpha isn't challenged in the entire Team Snagem collection of Pokemon.

That doesn't mean he's untouchable. The Dark and Ghost types, especially the ones that travel at night, would make quick work of Yin. A strong Bug type would too, but those might as well be considered extinct in Orre. Wes makes another turn, this time to head towards the fuel station. Like most of the scattered fuel sources, the building it is next to is a moderately sized diner. The second Wes steps off to start fueling is the second Yin and Yang hop out, with the Psychic walking around like he owns the place.

The sad part is, that is probably what he **is** thinking.

"Of course the price went up. Cipher…" Wes mutters as he relieves his grasp on a chunk of the prepayment. "Half a tank, it is." With the nozzle inserted, Wes leans against his bike, feeling the bite of the sun slamming into him. The sun isn't much an issue as long as he's driving his bike, since the wind is blowing fast enough to counter the heat, but standing still? He can feel the sweat pouring down.

"Aw look, a pair of wild Pokemon." Wes hears and looks over… but then notices that the voice came from a rather skittish looking man. A thought passes through Wes's mind, and Yin's Psychic abilities pick up on it, with the situation handled, Wes focuses on the nozzle, making sure to get every last drop. "I've got perfect home for you both."

"...Esp." Yin, predictably, lazily responds.

"Umbreon…" Yang, on the other hand, growls.

"No, wait! It's alright, I promise I'll take real good care of you two." He steps back, somewhat deterred by Yang. A distinct noise fills the air as he holds a Poke-ball. "Just hold… still!" He throws it…

Yin 'catches' it mid-air and returns it to his forehead.

Yang snickers.

"U-uh, wait!" He exclaims, "I-If you can do that, then…"

"They're mine." Wes finally speaks up. "Do feel free to try again, I'm sure you can use another lump."

"I… If I knew, then…"

"And you would think that an Espeon and Umbreon would just be walking around?" He cuts him off. "You must be spending way too much time in the sun." The shriveled up prune of a man steps back, then dashes to… **under** the diner. Wes can take a pretty good assumption on the **real** reason why that man wanted Yin and Yang. "You're sick." Wes spits out.

"Espeon." Yin calls Wes out, whilst staring at the diner's door.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." With the bike partially fueled, he enters the diner, alongside Yin and Yang. The interior is slightly smoky, and a combination of too many food scents. Another pulse of Psychic energy pulses out and Yin creates a 'bubble' to repel the scents.

"Hey, hey! Pokemon in Poke-balls!" The bartender shouts.

"They don't have them," Wes starts, "Three orders of some slices of meat, a potato, and…"

"Then they go out."

"Actually, just make that two potatoes." He pulls out the pouch, "Here, and some extra to look past Yin and Yang being out."

The bartender looks from Wes, to the bag, and back to Wes, before nodding. "Alright, this time." He quickly scribbles down on a small sheet, "Three slices of meat, two 'tatos!"

"Esp…" Yin proudly walks as he seats himself onto a booth chair, before looking at Yang. Without missing a beat, Yang dashes over and sits beside Yin. Wes takes the opposite side of that booth. Yin then starts looking around, about as uninterested with the world around him like he usually is.

He might be itching to fight soon.

Yang lets out a quiet mewl as she leans against Yin. Wes, in the meantime, pulls out his map. "So, about… here?" He literally points out on the map. It seems as abandoned as the majority of Orre.

"One slice… **hey**!" As the waiter places the plate down in front of Wes, Yin expertly pulls the plate over to him with a small amount of Psychic energy. Yang snickers. "Fine, two…" The second plate is, yet again, pulled away, this time to Yang. The waiter looks angrily at Yin and the Psychic type looks bored, so instead he just raises the meat to him and bites into it. "And three." The third plate remains undisturbed as it goes towards Wes. "And now, two potatoes." He slides both of them towards the Pokemon pair…

Then the second plate is sent sliding towards Wes. "Thank you."

"...Psychic types." The waiter shakes his head as he leaves.

"You can be irritating, Yin." Wes comments as he reaches for his potato, only for Yin to switch the plates around. "Yes, you are incredibly talented, Yin. I'm honored to have you as my Pokemon."

"Esp!" Yin excitedly exclaims. With his ego fed, he starts to nibble more on his slice of meat.

"Umbr…" Yang, in kind, takes bites out of her food.

Wes shakes his head and sighs, "You two are a handful." He takes a bite out of his own meal. It's about as bland and overly salted as he expected. "Alright, so… where exactly would a cavern system be here…?"

* * *

With the fuel tank half-full, and their stomach satiated; Wes, Yin, and Yang get back onto the motorized bike and take off. Sticking to the mountain side, Wes rides. "We're gonna have to find it soon." He comments as he looks up, "A few more hours of daylight." He can't afford to roam the Orre nights.

"Espeon." Yin is standing up, glaring in a particular direction.

"As you say." He shifts direction towards Yin's gaze. No more than an hour passed before they arrive at their destination. Wes doesn't need Psychic abilities to know there has been relatively recent movement here. A plus side of being so close to the mountains is that the wind can't blow enough sand to remove all the tracks. "Well, shall we see who's inside?" Wes asks as Yin approaches the entrance.

He looks a bit more lively right now. A sign that there is something alive in there. Yin takes one more step, then blasts the door aside, as if the mere thought of manually opening door is completely beneath him… which probably isn't too far off of the fact. Yang moves beside him and follows directly beside him as they take the lead, her yellow markings beginning to pulse brighter, giving her a flashlight-style look. She then rubs her head against Yin. Ears and tail down, body starting to press up against the other.

Wes has never known a Dark type Pokemon to, y'know, be afraid of the dark.

Yin, in kind, moves his double-ended tail over Yang, to which the latter starts to calm down. Yang's markings dim a little and she seems a bit more ready to travel deeper, ears up and tail still. Wes, while he still has a reasonable amount of natural sunlight, goes over his belongings one more time. Seven Snag-modified Pokeballs, his four other Pokemon in their own Poke-balls, and a few pockets with potions.

However, that's for the Pokemon-related items. For things that are specifically for him, there's his actual flashlight, which he'll probably have Dian recharge at some point. Even though he does have two active Pokemon, it never hurts to carry his own defense, so he has a hidden dagger near his waist. Aside from that, there's nothing really else important to note.

Time to find Team Snagem's mechanical supplier… or at least an accurate lead.


	2. The Nameless Ones Are Rarely Threats

**A/N:** Well, I did say that if I had ideas, I would act on them, so… here's another chapter!

* * *

**Canon Name = Nickname:** Espeon = Yin. Umbreon = Yang. Jolteon = Dian. Flareon = Huo. Vaporeon = Shui. Eevee = Zheng.

* * *

**Fire4Heaven:** Oh? How so? It's already being steered off of canon, and I'm not intending on this to go back onto the rails completely.

* * *

Wes flicked his flashlight on as he takes the front of the group. Yang is huddled next to Yin, and whatever interest Yin held earlier has left him as fast as a Grass type running from a Flamethrower. Shaking his head, he keeps an eye out, unlike the desert lands, there is a rather fair chance for, well… any of Yin's banes to be here. Ghost, Dark, Bug, it's all rather probable. It's also one of the few times Wes should've kept his Pokeball.

Oh well, just goes to show how rarely Wes's travels take him to caves.

Also opposed to the near endless desert, these caves are damp, moist, and humid. Thankfully, the further away he gets from the entrance, the cooler it becomes. He frankly can't remember the last time he's been in a place that has proper air conditioning, and this cave is sporting a far better natural A/C than most. Wait, damp and moist? He pulls out his ocean-style Pokeball, "C'mon, Shui. This place should be good for you." He tosses the Pokeball up, releasing a somewhat agitated Vaporeon. The Pokeball returns to him and he pockets it.

"Vape." She looks around, then hums. He can clearly see her muscles already starting to relax.

"Esp." Yin flatly states.

"Umbr." Yang follows up. Shui's tail simply sways from side to side, before looking at Wes.

"Let's keep moving." With the usually confined Water type out, he continues walking. Due to Orre's relentless heat, Water types can't be outside for long without a source of water, yet even then, Ice types have it even worse.

Shui keeps pace with Wes, while Yin and Yang continue to walk together. An agitated Vaporeon, a bored Espeon, and an excitable Umbreon. Wes probably has one of the weirdest sets of Pokemon. Not to mention the dramatic Dian, a laid back Huo and the only 'normal' one of the bunch… Zheng. Still, they are his team, and he wouldn't exchange them for any other.

The caves provide no sort of ambiance, which in itself is strange, as he expects at least something skittering around. There's also the lack of any sort of trail, nothing that makes it seem like someone lives here. "Yin." He calls out.

"Esp…" He takes the lead, with Yang still beside him. Yin shifts slightly to the left… to a cave wall. He then tilts his head, his dual-pronged tail swaying from side to side as he sits down.

"Secret entrance, then?" Wes wonders aloud as he starts pressing on various points of the wall…

Then Yang snickers.

Wes closes his eyes and sighs. "Yin…"

Yin snickers, before he rises and turns around. "Espeon." He calls as a wave of Psychic energy blasts out to the cave wall perpendicular to Wes… showing that it was hollow.

A new hallway.

Yin flashes an innocent smile before he resumes walking, Yang close behind, and an aggravated Shui near Yang. Shui is as about as impressed with Yin's wit as Wes is. "Vapor…" the Water evolution gives the Psychic a blank look.

"Esp!" He raises his head in satisfaction… boredom temporarily cured.

"Umbr~!" Yang happily hops next to Yin… her mood rising with the other's.

"Heh…" Despite it all, Wes shakes his head with a smile… there's no other team he wants… just him and his Eeveelutions… quirks and all.

"Who's there?!" And in that one moment, all goodwill is dropped. Yin lowers his stance, to which Yang and Shui follow suit. A single man rounds the corner, he holds himself proudly… until he sees that three angry Pokemon are both glaring and growling at him.

Wes takes note of the red and white 'V' logo on his shirt…

A Vigilante member. Which would mean this is a Vigilante base. "A curious individual." Wes smoothly replied. The man pulls out a single Pokeball, seemingly unconvinced…

Well, it doesn't help there is a shattered wall behind Wes. "Shui." He calls out, causing his Vaporeon to take center stage.

And also causing the man to hesitate. Whatever he has is weak to Water types. "Ngh… could you use a different one?"

"Vapor…" Shui tilts her head, her tail swishing, a puddle of water forming under her.

"I suggest you call out your Pokemon, before Shui uses her Hydro Pump on **you**." Wes flatly states.

"Uh… g-go, Sandshrew!" The Pokeball opens, lets out a stream of light, and out comes a Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew!" It calls out its name.

"Sandshrew, use…" Whatever command the man had died on his tongue as Shui shot out a stream of water without an actual order.

"Tch." Wes shakes his head as the Ground type is indented into a cave wall from the force of water alone. "Move." He starts walking as the Vigilante member runs towards his unconscious Pokemon. "Feeling a bit better now, Shui?"

"Vaporeon…" Shui shakes her head, so… still wound up.

"Espeon." Yin tilts his head as he follows Wes with a distinct lack of interest.

"Umbr~!" Yang happily trots alongside Yin.

"So, a Vigilante base… all the way out here." Natural looking cavern halls give way to artificial carvings and pathways. "I can see why our guys had trouble tracking them down…"

"Esp…"

He nods, "It **is** rather empty. Yin, that Sandshrew?" He tilts his head, his eyes flash with just the slightest of interest. "So, if it wasn't for type advantage, then it would have made a decent fight…" Well that, and Shui can get pretty bad when she's aggravated.

Wes turns the next corner and flips his flashlight off… as there are lights wired into this portion. A massive room greets Wes, with about a half-dozen beds, cooking pots, several generators, and a number of other day-to-day items. Yet, there is a single thing here that catches his eyes.

A Pokemon healing station.

"Intruder!" One, two, and three Vigilante members rush up. "What sort of villainous scum would dare break into the sanctuary of the just?!"

"How dare you…" The second one starts up.

"Yang." Wes simply sighs.

"Umbr…" Yang crouches down, her yellow markings glowing steadily brighter and her red eyes flashing for the briefest of moments. Soon after, the three Vigilante members visibly pale, breathing becomes quicker and their pupils grow.

Fear.

"**A-Aaaahhh~!**" One of them runs straight off the edge behind him, the second flees straight through the way Wes came in, the third passed out.

"Good girl." Wes praises Yang.

"Umbreon!" She raises her head high, a confident smile plastered on her face as she takes her place beside Yin once more.

"Alright, let's get to that healing center, if I can just 'snag' a few parts, then we can have ours repaired." Granted, it came in broken in the first place, but that was a risk Gonzap was willing to take. It's also part of the reason why Team Snagem tracked down a mechanic with such speed… if they can get a working healing center, that removes the need for healing items when just being on and around the base. Which would, in turn, save so much more money.

Wes looks around as he walks towards the healing center. Half a dozen beds, four Vigilante members so far… if one is for the mechanic, then the last is for the leader.

He reaches into his coat and grabs Dian's Pokeball. "Yin, keep Shui in check for me."

"Esp…"

He tosses the lightning-bolt painted Pokeball up and out comes the overly dramatic Dian. "Jolt!" And the first thing she does is let out a burst of electricity.

"Dian, overcharge that healing center." A short pause, "Enough to shut it down and not a single volt more." He specifies.

"**Hey, hey!**" Right before Dian readied herself, another Vigilante member ran towards Wes. "I…" He pauses upon seeing, "Wes, Team Snagem."

"At least someone watches the news, then." Wes shrugs. "You guys have my mechanic, where's he at?"

"Hmph, typical criminal. You want to get out of here without being in shackles, then you know what you got to do!" Two Pokeballs go into his hand. "But, I'm not going to let you walk! Quilava and Furret, go!"

"Vape!" Shui lets herself onto the battlefield.

"Jolt?" Dian looks at Wes, who nods, "Jolteon!"

"Furret, Quick Attack… Quilava, Ember!"

"Shui, as you will… Dian, Thundershock."

With a speed that cannot normally be seen, the Furret dashes towards Shui, who takes the hit as well as any would for something that favors speed over strength. If this were literally any of his other Pokemon, then they would have retaliated with something simple…

But, this is Shui, and Shui is easy to entice. "Vaporeon…" She growls, a multitude of bubbles accompanying it as water begins to pool under her, and the second that Furret stopped? A water torrent that puts her previous one to shame leaves her body, slamming into the Normal type with enough force for an audible crack to sound out.

During those few moments, Quilava had let loose its own fire stream at Dian, who deftly dodges the attack. "Jolt...eon!" A strike of lightning is repaid in kind, enough to injure, but not enough to knock out… unlike that Furret, who by all means, had probably had its skull fractured from Shui's attack.

"You… Furret, return. Go, Murkrow!"

"Shui, out. Yang, in. Bite. Dian, Volt Tackle."

"Furret, ta…" Dian had already closed the distance and slammed into Furret with her distinct flair of far too much electricity. "Grr, Murkrow, fly."

"Heh… Dian, out. Yin, in… bring that bird down."

"Espeon…" Yin lazily yawns as Murkrow swoops down, before stopping entirely when Yin sends out a wave of Psychic energy.

"Mur…?"

"Esp!" And is promptly blasted back into the wall… more bones cracked.

"B-But, I had the…" The Vigilante member scowls. "Oh, I can't believe it…"

"Not much of a leader, are you?" Wes smirks. "Step…"

"I'm not finished yet!" The rest of his Pokemon return and he pulls out a fifth Pokeball. "You wanna see power, I'll give you power… go, Absol!" Why send a Pokemon out alone in a duel battle? The answer came the second the Absol exited the ball.

"Espeon!" That answer took form in Yin actually getting up and looking serious for once.

"Yin, back." Doesn't change the fact that Absol is Dark type. "Huo, let's go." And out goes his Flareon.

"Esp…" A warning? Wes takes another look at the Absol and sure enough, something feels… off.

"Ha! Impressed?" The leader boasts, "This isn't just any Absol, but an Absol caught during nightfall in Orre!" The Absol lowers his stance, ready to attack without any orders.

"Huo, burn him. Yang, front line."

"Absol, use…" Without being able to finish, the Absol's blade lights up and sends out a slash… right at Dian. "Absol!"

"No control, huh?" Wes smirks. "Well, the rules were broken, so… Dian, Shui, in."

"Vaporeon!"

"Jolteon!" The two rush in.

"Yin?" Wes nods.

"Hold on! I can get… urg!" The man is pinned down by Yin's Psychic energy.

"I can take control just fine." Absol is only able to dodge a few before residual water lands on his body, and electrical currents flow into him. "I'll be taking him…" A basic Snag Ball is thrown.

Caught… shake… "Absol!" Broken. The blade lights up once more and he sends several more out, more in a fit of rage than actual attempts to attack. Those slices of energy go straight through the rocks around them. The night-Absol is then struck by a direct bolt of lightning… but still he stands. He lashes out once more, one, two, three, four. Dian dodges the first two, is directly hit by the third, and Yang saves her from being potentially sliced open by the fourth.

"Second time…" Wes pulls out another and tosses it, but the Absol **cuts** it mid-air. "Ngh… Dian, Paralysis!"

"Jolteon!" Overdoing as per usual, Dian unleashes a steady stream of volts at the midnight-Absol, however for once, her usual flair works in Wes's favor, as it's enough to lock the Pokemon's joints and muscles.

"Third time's the charm." Not taking any chances, he pulls out his only Great Snag Ball and throws it. Light, caught, shake… shake… shake. Sealed. Wes takes the ball and pockets it. "Thank you for the donation, Vigilante."

"..." All he can do is stare.

"Now, let's get some parts, find the mechanic, and get out of here…" Wes looks over to the Poke-healing center, which remains untouched by the recent battle. "Alright, let's try this again… Dian! Overcharge this just enough to shut it down, and not a single volt more."

"Jolt!" She rears her body as electricity begins crackling around her.

"Yin, Yang, Shui, travel out and see if you can find our mechanic."

"Esp…" Yin takes the lead.

"Umbr." Yang is close behind.

"Vaporeon…" Shui brings up the rear.

The Poke-healing center crackles as its internal structure is overwhelmed. "Now, I just gotta find the parts we actually need from this…"

* * *

**A/N:** Canon… so, things were pretty fair until Wes made it into the main room, to which he had Yang strike fear into those three Vigilante members. *Shrug* Just not worth the time, I s'pose.

First half of the mission, ending off with Wes snagging a night-time Pokemon from the Vigilante leader. Which would mean he has seven Pokemon on him right now. Though, from that battle, it shows Wes is more than willing to follow the rules of a battle or double-battle, as he wasn't the one who broke the rules first.

Pokemon battles wouldn't be so thrilling if he always just took out the trainer, right? Still, this particular battle was rather skewed in Wes's favor. Which is only fair, since the Vigilante Leader didn't have an actual name, and as we should know… NPCs without an actual name aren't really threats.


End file.
